Tu m'as guidé jusqu'à toi
by Blihioma
Summary: UA - Sting a toujours connu cet être qui avait l'apparence d'un adolescent. Il vit dans son jardin, mais depuis tout petit, il n'a jamais vieilli. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas humain, mais il s'est quand même attaché à lui. Quand ils avaient fait connaissance, il s'était juré de ne jamais le laisser. Et puis il avait grandi et il était tombé amoureux...


**Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail, dont je me sers pour cette histoire est à Hiro Mashima, mais pour ce qui est de l'histoire, j'ai mon droit de disclaimer !

 **Rating** **:** K+ parce que Yaoi et que ce n'est pas un monde de Bisounours

 **Genre** **:** Univers Alternative / Romance / Surnaturel

 **Pairing** **:** Sting Eucliffe x Natsu Dragnir

 **Note de début :** Comment résister à ce couple… ? Moi je n'y arrive pas ! Il me suffit de revoir le combat de Sting et Natsu (avec Gajeel et Rogue au passage) pour replonger dans cette puissante addiction à ce couple. Bon j'avoue, je n'ai pas envie non plus d'arrêter une toxico de leur amour. Je déplore cependant le manque flagrant d'histoire sur ses deux mignons amoureux. Oui… Il n'y en a pas assez ! C'est un crime !

Enfin bon, profitez en tout cas de cet OS-là !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Tu as guidé mes pas jusqu'à toi**_

Lorsque j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi pour la toute première fois, je devais avoir quelques mois, lors de mes premières excursions dans ce monde qui m'était alors inconnu. Non, je ne me souviens pas de cette petite enfance, comme tout le monde je l'ai déjà oublié depuis longtemps. Mais quand je posais des questions sur toi, on me répondait toujours que tu étais là bien avant ma naissance, alors il était logique que notre rencontre fut au moment de mes premiers pas. Tu m'as connus bébé, puis enfant et après cela adolescent, et maintenant adulte. Je n'aime pas y penser, mais je me dis aussi que tu me connaîtras vieux, alors que de toi, je n'ai qu'une image immuable et éternelle… C'est étrange de se dire que depuis toutes ses années, que dis-je, toutes ses générations, tu n'as jamais changé.

Au début tu m'intriguais, je me demandais qui tu étais et ce que tu faisais ici, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne quittais jamais la maison. Les journées passaient et tu vagabondais chez nous, comme si tu étais chez toi. Mon père était aussi intrigué que moi, mais il ne posait jamais la question, sûrement croyait-il que tu faisais tout simplement parti de la famille. Durant mon enfance, et là je m'en souviens, je cherchais souvent ta compagnie, même si au début c'est vrai que je préférais te regarder de loin. Je me cachais, ou du moins j'essayais, pour t'observer pendant des heures durant. Je finissais par m'endormir et lorsque je me réveillais, je me trouvais toujours dans mon lit. Je sais maintenant que c'est toi qui allais à chaque fois m'y allonger. Je ne devais pas être si bon que ça pour me cacher.

Et puis, un jour, en essayant de te rejoindre sur le toit où tu faisais une sieste, j'ai glissé et tu m'as rattrapé avant que je tombe. C'est ce jour-là que nous avons parlé pour la première fois. J'ai appris ton nom que je me répétais sans cesse, comme une litanie, mais c'est bien la seule chose pour laquelle tu m'avais répondu. Quand j'essayais de savoir ce que tu faisais ici et pourquoi est-ce que tu étais là, tu me disais que j'étais encore trop petit pour comprendre. Et tu avais raison. Désormais je sais tout et je le regrette presque… Si seulement…

L'adolescence est venu et avec elle, l'âge bête. Je cherchais comme tous les enfants de mon âge, à m'échapper de la protection familiale et je te comptais dedans. Je t'ai fui après t'avoir si souvent couru après. Nous avons perdu tant de temps ainsi… Pour toi, ce ne sont que huit petits printemps, pourtant pour moi ce sont huit longues années de trop. Mais crois-moi, je ne t'ai pas uniquement esquivé à cause de mes parents ou de ma famille, tu étais aussi responsable. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu fais aux autres… Ton sourire, ta bonne humeur, ta gentillesse, cette lueur bienveillante dans tes yeux et ton corps… J'étais obsédé par toi, encore une fois. Mais d'une manière bien différente, beaucoup moins innocente qu'avant. Tu hantais mes rêves et même mes journées. Je devenais fou et je voulais m'échapper de ce sort que tu m'avais lancé.

J'étais stupide à l'époque, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas accepter que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, désespérément. J'avais peur de la réaction de mes parents, de mes amis et surtout de la tienne. Je pensais stupidement que tu disparaîtrais dès que tu saurais la vérité alors que tu avais toujours été là, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Je ne voyais pas ta propre douleur d'être à nouveau seul dans notre domaine trop grand pour ta silhouette solitaire. Je te croisais parfois en rentrant de l'école et si je voyais la joie qui illuminait ton visage quand tu venais à ma rencontre, je ne voyais tes trais déçus et tristes quand je trouvais un prétexte pour te fuir aussitôt. J'aimerais changer le cours du temps, revenir en arrière, me retourner quand les larmes menaçaient de couler de tes yeux, ou tout simplement être à tes côtés.

Quand je suis sorti de cette période idiote qu'est l'adolescence, tu me semblais déjà trop loin pour que je te rattrape. Mais un obstacle supplémentaire était venu se mettre sur ma route avant que je puisse essayer : ma mère et mon grand-père m'avaient demandé de m'asseoir et de les écouter jusqu'au bout sans faire de vagues ce soir-là. Ils m'avaient tout racontés, ce destin abominable qui était le tien, les actes sans pitiés qu'avaient commis nos ancêtres, la peur de ma famille et leur lâcheté. Ta solitude éternelle et ta vraie nature. J'étais sorti du salon vidé, comme si c'était mon histoire que l'on venait de me raconter. Je t'avais cherché toute la soirée, je voulais te voir, je devais le faire. Lorsque je t'ai retrouvé, sur le toit de la maison, ton petit endroit secret, je t'ai observé admirer la vue par-dessus la clôture du domaine… Et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas toi qui étais loin devant, mais moi qui t'avais dépassé sans m'en rendre compte, le jour où j'ai pu quitter la maison.

Ce soir-là, j'avais douté. Les étoiles pouvaient en témoigner. Je ne savais pas si j'étais digne de pouvoir être à tes côtés, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait… Ma propre famille… ! J'avais honte. Mais tu avais remarqué ma présence et tu m'avais souris. La seconde d'après, c'est moi qui fondais en larmes dans tes bras, alors que tu ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je répétais que j'étais désolé, je ne sais plus vraiment pour quoi : pour le mal qui t'avait été fait ou pour t'avoir également fait du mal ? Peut-être les deux, je n'avais plus les idées très claires à ce moment-là. Je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur ce soir-là. Les choses sans importances, comme ma déclaration d'amour. Tout y passa et tu t'embrouillais dans mes paroles sans queue ni tête. J'avais fini par m'endormir exténué, encore une fois, et tu m'avais ramené dans ma chambre, encore une fois.

Le matin suivant, en me réveillant, je me suis senti nostalgique en sentant ton odeur m'entourer, comme toutes ces fois quand j'étais gamin. Je suis tout de suite sorti te chercher, pas très loin puisque tu étais une fois de plus dans le jardin. Je savais que le soir précédant, je n'avais pas été clair et je devais de nouveau te dire que je t'aimais, car j'étais sûr que tu ne l'avais pas parfaitement compris. Cependant, avant que je te rejoigne prêt du cabanon où tu _« vivais »_ le reste du temps, ma mère est venue me voir pour me serrer contre elle. Elle m'avait murmurée à l'oreille qu'elle serait toujours de mon côté, peu importe mon choix. Comme si elle avait lue en moi… J'allais briser cette malédiction qui te retenait chez nous.

Tu as guidé mes pas jusqu'à toi. Tu ne rends peut-être pas compte… Tu as toujours été là, tu as toujours attiré mon regard, tu m'as toujours attiré. Je suis conscient que je suis pris dans un piège que tu ne sais pas m'avoir tendu, mais je ne veux pas m'en défaire. Je t'aime sincèrement du fond du cœur, Natsu-san…

 **oOo**

Natsu regardait le jeune adulte dormir à ses côtés. Ses cheveux blonds s'étalaient sur l'oreiller du lit qu'ils partageaient. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, mais il avait toujours été du matin, contrairement à son protégé. Par la fenêtre, il entendait les passants se réveiller et commencer à déambuler. Lentement, pour ne pas réveiller le blond, il se leva et alla se poster à la fenêtre pour observer les commerçants ouvrir leurs boutiques et les premiers clients venir se réchauffer dans les cafés et les bars. Il avait encore bien du mal à s'habituer à cette vue qu'il admirait pourtant depuis maintenant deux ans. Ils étaient bien loin les champs et le petit village au loin, qu'il pouvait apercevoir depuis le toit de la demeure.

Il y a des siècles de cela, il avait naïvement sauvé un petit enfant du nom Weissologia alors que son père lui avait toujours répété qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher des humains… Le jeune garçon avait manqué de se faire tuer par des bêtes sauvages dans la forêt où résidait Natsu en ce temps-là. Ils avaient discutés sans arrières pensées et Weissologia lui avait confié qu'il voulait fuir sa famille, car il en était devenu le dirigeant et qu'on lui demandait trop de responsabilités. Le rose avait toujours un cœur sensible à la souffrance des autres et il avait proposé au jeune enfant de faire un pacte avec lui pour qu'il soit à ses côtés jusqu'à sa majorité. Weissologia avait semblé ravi et il avait accepté de bon cœur, heureux de se faire un nouvel ami qui pourrait l'aider sans le juger ou profiter de lui.

Ainsi les années étaient lentement passées pour les deux nouveaux amis et l'adolescent avait appris la sagesse avec Natsu qu'il pensait jeune, mais qui semblait déjà avoir cinq ou six fois son âge – bien sûr, fidèle à lui-même, le rose pouvait se montrer turbulent et toujours prêt à se battre. Cependant les choses avaient dérapés peu avant l'anniversaire de Weissologia où il deviendrait enfin adulte. Les autres membres du clan, s'ils n'avaient au début pas bien vu l'arrivée de Natsu parmi eux, ne voulaient désormais plus s'en séparer : en effet, le rose n'était pas n'importe qui. Détenteur du pouvoir du feu et fils de dragon, il était de ses créatures surnaturelles qui régnaient sur la Nature, loin des humains. Il était exceptionnelle dans une vie de pouvoir en croiser un, mais c'était les pouvoirs qu'on leur prêtait, qui poussaient certaines personnes à tout quitter pour les rencontrer : la possibilité de dominer la Nature et de la manipuler à sa guise, leur force de titan, mais surtout leur immortalité. Des rumeurs affirmaient que la famille du Shogun elle-même, possédait plusieurs de ces êtres cachés dans leur château et que c'était grâce à eux qu'ils avaient pu mettre la main sur le pouvoir.

Alors quand les membres du clan apprirent que Natsu, l'une de ses créatures qui pourraient leur apporter gloire, pouvoir et puissance, allait s'en aller après que leur dirigeant actuel Weissologia ait fêté son vingtième anniversaire, ils s'y refusèrent. C'est ainsi que Natsu se vit priver de sa liberté par des chaînes invisibles qui l'empêchait de quitter le domaine principal du clan et qui l'obligeait à veiller éternellement sur les membres de la famille. Weissologia tenta bien évidemment de briser ce sortilège, mais on l'assassina avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une solution pour libérer son ami… Les dirigeants se succédèrent à la tête du clan Eucliffe, mais tous ne pensaient qu'à utiliser la puissance de celui qu'on surnommait _« le Dragon »_ dans leurs intérêts personnels.

Alors comment c'était-il retrouvé dans cette ville, si loin de la demeure familiale du clan ? Tout avait commencé il y a trois générations avant la naissance du blond qui dormait encore, à quelques mètres de là. Une femme, la toute première, avait repris le clan en main après la mort prématurée de son père et elle entendue l'histoire de cet être qui errait sur leurs terres, par sa grand-mère. Enceinte à ce moment-là, elle s'était sentit désolé pour cet adolescent qui n'en n'était pas un : elle se disait qu'elle ne souhaiterait pas la même chose pour son enfant et elle s'était alors demandé ce que pourrait bien faire le Dragon une fois libéré. Ne s'attaquerait-il pas aux siens pour se venger ? Telle la mère qu'elle allait devenir, elle ne voulait pas que son enfant à naître ait à subir la folie des grandeurs de ses ancêtres. Elle reprit donc les recherches de Weissologia, elle fut la première depuis plus six cent ans.

Et elle trouva. Le Dragon prisonnier de leur famille, devait engendrer un nouveau Dragon pour briser cette malédiction : la puissance libérée à la naissance de ce nouvel être briserait le sceau déjà affaibli par les années. Mais si elle informa Natsu des conditions de sa libération, elle refusa de devenir cet être et d'être à jamais séparé de sa famille. Elle mit au monde une fille quelques mois plus tard et celle-ci tomba à son tour enceinte avant d'apprendre la vérité. Et tout comme sa mère, elle refusait de se sacrifier alors qu'elle allait enfin fonder une famille. Natsu se sentait désespéré : il savait enfin comment se libérer de ses chaînes, mais personne n'acceptait de l'y aider. Cela faisait sept cent ans jour pour jour qu'il résidait en ces lieux, quand les cris d'un nourrisson retentirent une fois de plus entre les murs de la maison familiale. Ce fut la naissance de Sting.

Si Natsu n'avait jamais connu les dirigeants de ce clan, désormais vieux et oublié, avant qu'ils ne prennent leurs fonctions, ce fut différent avec ce nouvel enfant. Il avait rapidement remarqué l'intérêt que lui portait le petit blond et l'espace d'une seconde, il avait pensé l'utiliser pour s'échapper. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre : les humains ne l'avaient pas changé à ce point. Alors il s'était contenté de veiller sur lui. Il avait trouvé ironique que leur première discussion se déroule d'une manière semblable à sa rencontre avec Weissologia. Les années étaient passées plus gaiement aux côtés du petit Sting et il pensait que cela durerait encore longtemps, mais la solitude était revenue le côtoyer quand le blond avait grandi et qu'il avait commencé à l'éviter. Pour lui, c'était la fin de cette nouvelle amitié : bientôt, il avait devenir un adulte et il apprendrait de la bouche de ses parents la vérité à son propos, et comme sa mère et sa grand-mère avant lui, il se refuserait sûrement à être un sacrifice… C'était ce qu'il pensait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Sting serait différent, car s'il ne haïssait toujours pas les humains, il n'avait plus foi en eux.

Pourtant ce jour-là, il était venu, au courant de tout, s'excuser pour des choses qui n'étaient pas son œuvre et Natsu s'était surpris à se laisser aller, à pleurer, comme si toutes ses souffrances étaient déjà finies… Sting avait fini par s'endormir et le rose l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, veillant sur lui jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, avant de s'éclipser en silence. Il aurait voulu rester un peu plus, observer son visage endormi, apprécier le reflet doré des premiers rayons du soleil dans ses cheveux. Mais on allait bientôt le visiter dans sa cabane pour lui donner son petit-déjeuner et il ne voulait pas connaître la réaction de la jeune femme si elle apprenait qu'il avait passé la nuit auprès de son fils à veiller ses rêves. Car peut-être Sting serait sa clé…

« Natsu-san ? »

« Rendors-toi, il est encore tôt. » Fit Natsu en passant une main cajoleuse dans les mèches blondes.

« Seulement si tu reviens. » Lui répondit le descendant de Weissologia.

« D'accord, si tu y tiens. » Accorda le rose avec un sourire en coin.

Il quitta son poste d'observation et retourna sous les couvertures. Aussitôt deux bras vinrent l'enlacer et le rapprocher du corps chaud de son compagnon, pendant que ce dernier enfouissait son nez dans les cheveux rose du Dragon, savourant l'odeur de soleil qui s'en dégageait. Natsu rigola lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de musculeux et épais recouvrirent ses jambes.

« Range ta queue, Sting. »

« Nan. » Geignit le blond fouillant avec son nez entre les mèches roses, pour enfin trouver les deux petites cornes chocolats qui trônaient sur la tête du Dragon.

Il les mordilla et il eut aussitôt la réaction tant espéré : Natsu couina et une partie de sa peau se recouvrit d'écailles, tandis qu'une large queue rouge sortait de son bassin. La sienne, blanche, vint alors s'entortiller autour. Le blond était fier de lui, tandis que son compagnon rougissait en grognant. Depuis que Sting avait appris que ce geste avait une signification amoureuse profonde – au même titre que se tenir la main ou s'embrasser – chaque moment d'intimité était bon pour le faire. Ne se laissant cependant pas démonter, Natsu répliqua en mordant jusqu'au sang la clavicule blanche offerte sous ses yeux, ce qui fit rire son homologue qui ne trouva rien de mieux que de le serrer un peu plus contre lui.

Sting était devenu un Dragon pour Natsu et il n'avait plus jamais voulu le quitter. En ce moment, ils voyageaient un peu partout dans le monde tous les deux, s'installant parfois pour profiter à sa juste valeur des endroits qu'ils visitaient. C'était le cas de Kyoto et le blond comptait bien emmener son compagnon jusqu'à Paris, qu'on disait être la ville des amoureux, pour peut-être s'y installer définitivement avec Natsu. Ce dernier n'avait encore jamais dit à haute voix qu'il l'aimait, mais Sting savait que c'était le cas, son petit dragon rose était juste trop embarrassé pour le lui avouer en face. Sinon pourquoi le laisserait-il abuser chaque soir de son corps, jusqu'à ce que sa faim se calme ? Et pour quelle autre raison aurait-il un regard si doux et tendre lorsqu'il le regardait, en pensant qu'il ne le voyait pas ? Oui, Sting savait que Natsu l'aimait même s'il ne lui avait encore jamais dit : certains actes avaient bien plus de significations que les mots.

Il embrassa le rose sans crier gare, mais ce dernier se laissa faire, partageant même ce baiser avec tendresse et sentiment, tous ses sentiments qu'il n'osait toujours pas encore dire à haute voix. Sting n'avait pas seulement libéré Natsu ce jour-là, il n'était pas non plus seulement devenu un Dragon. C'était bien plus que cela, il avait décidé d'offrir sa vie et son existence entière à cet être qui avait toujours été là, à ses côtés même quand il lui tournait le dos, le protégeant des grands maux du monde, une main rassurante dans ses cheveux. Il voulait vivre pour lui. Il l'aimait sincèrement du fond du cœur et Natsu le lui rendait bien, tout aussi amoureux mais encore trop troublé pour le lui avouer…

« Je t'aime Natsu-san. » Murmura Sting en serrant le rose contre lui.

« … Moi aussi Sting… »

… Peut-être que finalement, il ne l'était plus. En tout cas, le blond pouvait affirmer qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie qu'à ce moment précis.

« C'est pour l'éternité nous deux. » Fit le blond, comblé, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. « C'est à moi que tu ais enchaîné maintenant. »

« Ça me va. » Sourit Natsu avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

 _ **FIN**_

 **°0o0°**

Voilà… Un truc tout mignonet finalement, je pensais partir sur quelque chose de plus… Corporelle dirons-nous x) Mais je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas venu. Peut-être à cause de l'heure ? Qui sait XD Mais promis, je me rattraperais !

En tout cas c'est bien fini. C'était une petite histoire sans prétention, une petite histoire d'amour. Un petit Sting x Natsu niais et meugnon x) J'espère qu'il était à votre goût ! N'en mangez pas trop, il faut en laisser pour les autres ! XD


End file.
